


Washing Away

by FanceyLancey



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cutesy, F/F, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanceyLancey/pseuds/FanceyLancey
Summary: Soulmate AU: If person A draws on their own skin person A's soulmate, Person B will have the same things appear on them on the same place and If person B draws on their own skin person A will have the things appear on their skin.---Vivi, an all girl boarding school student, meets new student Nami. Vivi spends the next few classes watching as beautiful curvy handwriting appears on her arms asking questions that want replies. Meanwhile, an "innocent" Nami watches from the background."Do you believe in soulmates?" asks the curvy neat handwriting.





	Washing Away

Vivi sighed and leaned on her hand while staring at the front of the class. It was the last period of the day and she was tired and ready to go home. There were ten minutes of class left when Vivi noticed a bit of writing on the palm of her left and flipping her hand. She pulled her so she could read it and frowned _'Hiya~'_ was written.

 _"I never wrote on my hand though..."_ Vivi thought placing her hand back on her desk. She glanced up at the clock, five minutes until she could go home. She sighed and glance back at her hand that had another bit of writing on the back that looked newer. It was a small drawing of a smiley face, Vivi stared at her hand very puzzled. The bell rang and everyone started leaving their classes, Vivi grabbed her things and then headed into the hall way. She started walking down the hall and waved to one of her friends as they passed in the hall. 

Vivi went to an all girls private school on the wishes of her family who didn't trust public schools because of all the drama however, Vivi believed nothing could be worse than dealing with females filled with hormones. The drama was more than she was willing to handle and she honestly wouldn't mind to hangout with guys more. But, it didn't matter because before she knew it, her life would be changing, and soon.

Vivi headed home that day and did her home work, after she got dressed into some athletic clothes and went out for her daily jog. The town was quite small so she had seen everyone in it at least once, so when she stopped at the park and saw an red-headed girl she was quite confused. It had been awhile since someone new came to the town. Brushing it off and deciding it wasn't her business she started jogging again. She jogged the park's path way again and was about to start heading home when a call of her name flew through the air.  
        

"Vivi!" Kaya called out to the blue haired female. Vivi turned and looked at her, Kaya was walking over holding up a full water bottle.  
        

"Oh, Kaya. Thank you." Vivi smiled taking the cold bottle from the blonde haired girl and placing it to her own neck, "What brings you here?"

Kaya smiled, turned then waved at the orange haired girl. She stood from the picnic table she was sitting at and walked over, Kaya turned back to Vivi. "This is Nami! She is starting at our school tomorrow." Kaya bounced on her feet as she spoke. The girl, Nami, waved at Vivi. Vivi quickly noticed how nicely cared for her hair was and how long it was.  
       

"You're hair is lovely." Vivi said, taking the bottle off her neck and opening it up and taking a drink from it.  
        

"Thanks." Nami replied. Kaya squealed and ran off, Vivi and Nami looked over at her as she ran up to her long-nosed boyfriend. "Who's that?" Nami asked glancing at Vivi.  
        

"Her boyfriend, Usopp. She was probably waiting for him here." Vivi said, Nami nodded and stretched. Vivi and Nami spoke for a bit then Kaya walked back over with Usopp. The group spent sometime talking before Vivi had to head home.  
   

As she waved 'bye' Nami stopped her, "Hey, that drawing on your hand. Did you make that?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Got bored during class." Vivi said before she started jogging off. Vivi got home and took a shower before making dinner for herself and eating, then got ready for bed, put her book bag by the front door and then laid down on the couch and watched tv.  
      

Around ten, Vivi looked down at her hand, _"Do you believe in soulmates?"_ was written on her arm in a very curvy handwriting. She sighed and got up, she washed the writing off her arm in the sink and then went to her room and laid down planning to go to sleep as she watched more writing appear, _"Rude, don't erase what I put on my arm."_  
          

The next morning Vivi got ready for school and headed off. Getting to the school early, she put her things away in her locker and headed to her homeroom washed the writing off her desk that was put there the afternoon before by other classmates that continuously did it and then headed to the classroom over and cleaning off a different desk. Vivi didn't personally know the girl that sat there however she felt it was the right thing to do, glancing at her arms she noticed more writing, _"You go to school early?"_ sighing Vivi went to one of the restrooms and cleaned off her arms as well.  
       

Vivi went back into the hall and noticed that other kids were arriving. She sighed and went back to her classroom and sat down at her desk. She stretched and looked out the window, standing she headed out into the hall and looked around before wandering around. She stopped noticing the vibrant red hair going down the hall. Quickly walking over, she tapped Nami on the shoulder causing her to jump and turn. Nami yanked the earbuds out of her ears and smiled, "How are you this morning?"  
       

"Pretty good." Vivi replied. Nami nodded, wrapping her headphones around her phone, then pulled a folded paper out and handed it to Vivi, "Help me get to my class?" Vivi opened up the paper and nodded.

"You're in the same class as me so it won't be hard to find." Vivi laughed, "You were going the wrong direction." She started walking back to her class and Nami followed Vivi.

They got to the classroom and there where a couple of girls huddled over Vivi's desk, frowning Vivi walked over and tapped the desk, "Do you have a problem?" The girls quickly looked up and fled without saying anything. Vivi quickly wiped off the desk then turned to Nami, "The teacher will give you a seat when class starts so you can just chill until then."  
      

"What was with them?" Nami asked walking over and sitting in Vivi's chair.

Vivi shrugged, "The result of some drama that happened earlier in the year, they can't get over that they were wrong." Vivi laughed and Nami nodded, "All girls school means more drama and there's really no escaping it."

"I can agree with that," Nami remarked with a small laugh, "So what class is Kaya in?"

"She's a grade below us she was out for almost an entire school in the hospital"  

"Oh, what happened?"

"No one knows she doesn't really talk about why."

Nami nodded and smiled, getting out of Vivi's chair as the teacher walked in the room. Vivi sat down in her chair and the teacher quickly gave Nami a seat and then started class. Vivi got out her book for class and then opened it up to where they where reading then looked at her arm, _"I did ask if you believed in soulmates, are you going to answer me? You just have to write on your arm."_ Vivi sigh and picked up her pen and wrote, **"If I answer will you stop?"** She looked up at the board and quickly wrote down the notes and then underlined a few words in her book. She looked back down at her arm, _"I mean, I guess but class is kinda boring."_ was what it read with a shrugging person next to it.

**"Sure, I believe in soulmates, but that's different than love at first sight if that's what you want to know."**

_"Well, I wasn't really going to ask about love at first sight but okay."_

**"Okay, well leave me alone now, I have too much to deal with and I don't want to try and explain this."**

Vivi leaves her first period class quickly and washes off what had been written in the span of her first period class. Almost as if the other person was trying to force Vivi to continue speaking to them they write on the palm of Vivi's hand, " _Soulmates. That's what it is, dear Vivi-san."_ Vivi spends the entire next period forcing herself to ignore what had been written. After arriving at her third period class Vivi's curiosity gets the better of her and she replies, **"Yeah sure that's what this is. Wanna tell me who you are?"**

_"It really is what this is Ms. Nefertari."_

**"I answered your question, so answer mine. Who are you?"**

_"Hmmm... Nah..."_   next to what was written was a small face with its tongue sticking out. Vivi didn't reply and when the bell rang quickly fled her class heading to the next one, sitting down and getting out her things, Vivi not even noticing Nami waking into the room with a smirk plastered on her face. The class started and a few minutes in doodles began appearing on Vivi's arm. **"Alright then, be that way. I'll find out who you are on my own."** she wrote frowning and then continuing her work.

_"Haha, its honestly probably gonna be hard to find out."_

**"Well you're not Kaya, she's dating someone, and I think that I prefer dudes so."**

_"Well it doesn't matter what you prefer, it's soulmates, that's not how it works"_

**"So you're a female"** There was a pause before Vivi's "soulmate" answered back.

_"I don't know, Ms. Bullied because of drama"_

**"Not many people know about that Ms. Red Head."**

_"Oh? You think I'm the new girl?"_ Vivi looked up to notice a few rows in front glancing through her fourth period class for the head of red hair. The hair's owner, Nami with a mischievous grin on her face, had her head turned back just enough to see Nami.

 **"Nice try Nami but maybe you shouldn't put on such an evil face when you mess with people."**    

_"Ding ding! You got me haha, lets talk after school, I guess? Figure out what we want to do now?"_

**"\/(0 0)\/"**

_"Also Vivi its rude to say other peoples doodles are yours."_

School seemed to end pretty quickly for the two having spent half of the classes talking to each other on their arms. After school they met at Nami's car. The two went to a coffee shop near the school and talked for awhile getting to know each other, they got along and had quite a few things in common. Nami suggested waiting a bit before trying to take their friendship anywhere more. The two ended up jogging together quite often and got coffee when Nami wanted some.

 

After a month or two, Nami ended up moving away to a public school however that didn't stop Vivi from hanging out with her. Vivi made a few friends from Nami's new school and dealt with less drama because she stopped trying to hangout with so many people at her own school, and now year had passed since Kaya had introduced Nami and Vivi. Kaya however grew sick again and disappeared from the school, soon followed by Usopp who ended up staying with Kaya in the hospital and keeping everyone up to date. A few days after Kaya was hospitalized and everyone was told she was going to be fine, Nami asked out Vivi by writing cute pickup lines on their arms.

Vivi sighed and looked at her arm as another pick up line showed up. She sat by the sink rinsing them off as they appeared, not bothering to read them at this point because Nami had been doing this all day. Vivi paused as what wasn't a pickup line appeared on her arm.

 _"_ _Are you going to keep washing away my love like its the rude things that get written on your desk?"_

Vivi frowned and as she was about to erase it, BANG, on the window by her sink. Vivi jumped and fell off the counter she was sitting on and fell on the floor, on the way down hitting her head on a cabinet. Vivi sat on the floor of her kitchen holding her head as Nami rushed to get the spare key that Vivi kept outside. Vivi carefully tried to get up, as

Nami rushed into the kitchen and ran over.

"I'm so sorry!" Nami shouted couching down and hugging Vivi, "I didn't think you would fall." Vivi just nodded and put her head on Nami's shoulder. Vivi laughed a little, "You're actually the worst." Nami nodded and helped Vivi get up.

"How come you ignored all my pickup lines?" Nami asked walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"They weren't that good and you've been doing this all day." Vivi said sitting next to her and putting her legs on Nami.

"I'm sorry but 'Are you made of Nickel, Cerium, Arsenic and Sulfur? Because you've got a NiCe AsS!' was a gold." Nami said laughing.

"No, no it wasn't." Vivi said clearly holding back a laugh. Nami frowned and picked up a pen off the coffee table and quickly wrote down something on her arm.

 _"How about this one?_  
_Roses are red_  
_Your hair is blue_  
_Date me please_  
_I love you <3"_

Vivi laughed and looked over at Nami who smiled at her. 

"Stop pulling pick up lines out of your ass and come over here." Vivi moved her legs and Nami moved next to Vivi and put her arms around her. 

"You're gay love." Nami said kissing Vivi on the cheek.

"Well sure I guess." Vivi laughed, "You are gay too though." Nami laughed and flicked Vivi's head gently before pulling her into a laying position on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Nami, I have stuff to do, and I'm hungry free me! Vivi whined as Nami fell asleep, "Nami!"

After spending a little time resisting Nami, Vivi gave up and fell asleep in the arms of her lover. Later, waking that same afternoon by Nami releasing her grip on Vivi causing her to fall to the floor startling Vivi awake, and Nami waking to Vivi whining and holding her head which hit the coffee table.

"You're abusive!" Vivi whined jokingly.

"I'm so so so sorry my love!" Nami calmed her girlfriend as she kissed her forehead and hugged her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend for proof reading this for me!


End file.
